


thy who flies along smog

by sarangx



Series: monsta x fantasy au [2]
Category: Monsta X
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Fantasy, Freeform, Solo, angstttt, careful for occasional cussing, lapslock, man minhyuk is just a lil ball of sunshine bless, monsta x - Freeform, phoenix!minhyuk, wyvern!changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangx/pseuds/sarangx
Summary: every person you pass has their own story. when monsta x have seven different people with seven different abilities, there are bound to be seven different stories.here's changkyun's.





	thy who flies along smog

**Author's Note:**

> wow i can't believe i finished this after like 5 weeks,,
> 
> please enjoy this i worked so hard on it awejldigAldnpjknknlfg

lim changkyun was the youngest. he was the one who was constantly smothered in love, constantly paid attention to. he was also, however, the one to have the highest expectations. look cute, act his age or even younger, make people coo- these actions were countless and highly anticipated.

but changkyun couldn't meet those expectations. not really. it was all a front. to him, at least. he could come off as cute from time to time, yeah, but he just wasn't a 'cute' person. his life had been through enough ups and downs as it was. he wasn't immature, couldn't even pretend like he was. he was taught facts and truth at a young age. 

test tubes, experiments, chemicals, beakers, changkyun had witnessed and learned everything remotely related to science. to have the reasoning of scientific law branded into your head since forever, it was hard for measly fantasies and fiction to just suddenly make a difference. love? just reproduction. friendship? just other species that will soon disappear as you will.

he had never really formed any close bonds with anyone. he used to, but then his father kept moving and the distance withered down the possibility of any friendship. getting into a relationship, to him, was bound to never happen.

but there were some things that defied science. 

for one, the transformation. it was quite strange, actually. he kind of just felt something was off his entire life. but then, when he turned fifteen, the thing that seemed off became apparent.

horns. spikes. scales. long tail and fangs; his human body was gone. his flesh had become hardened black scales, that pale peach color no longer there. he couldn't stand on two feet anymore. instead, one spindly but firm leg sprouted from either side of his body, lengthy sharp claws glimmering from his reptilian paws. slender wings laid closed againsf his body, the translucent skin a dark violet. a slim snout produced puffs of smoke from his nostrils as he took in each shaky breath.

in all honesty, he couldn't really comprehend what the hell had been happening. seeing things so clearly and smelling such eccentric scents had to be normal, right? if so, why didn't he notice it before? he didn't remember just about hitting the ceiling either; he was actually rather short (he'd never admit that though, of course).

he considered it to be a dream- who wouldn't?- but he had opted that it was real, despite all common sense and scientific reasoning saying otherwise. he could think clearly, could see everything sharply, feel the air conditioning fanning against his scales. the instances here far cancelled out the symptoms of dreaming.

so he had concluded that yes, he did just suddenly turn into a wyvern. everything he had ever been taught was then thrown out the window. nothing made sense. but then again, changkyun always saw the world a bit differently than his dad. he had a feeling there were things that the human eye couldn't see, couldn't fathom. he had a feeling that all those fairy tales and nursery rhymes weren't just simply silly stories to get your child to behave. after all, where did the ideas come from? why would the same fantasy creatures be featured for so many years if they weren't real?

ever since he was young, he had these thoughts. only once did he ever voice them; and it was the last as well. his father had instantly shot down any possibility of his curious speculating with shouts of scientific laws and theories and so many words that a little ten-year-old changkyun couldn't understand.

and yet, here he was, scaly and reptilian and so fictional. his very existence eluded the confirmed theories that were made centuries beforehand.

so how? how did he manage to transform into such a beast so suddenly? he supposed something in his dna had caused it. some kind of genes got mixed in somehow; some type of odd mutation.

he couldn't put further thought into it, as the loud slam of a door reverberated under his feet and shook the house's walls. beakers teetered before finding balance again as a tense silence filled the room.

he had forgotten his father was still home.

profanities, so many profanities, were spouted out at him as his father yelled and glared and spoke words of the holy bible, of the scientific novels that pointed out that what he was currently seeing shouldn't be seen.

changkyun tried to speak, tried to reason and somehow make sense of the fantasy that had become reality. but the only sound that left his mouth were low whines as frustrated smoke rings left his flaring nostrils.

this only fueled the elder's anger, his shouts becoming loud and undistinguishable as he slowly began to switch to english in his fury. his anger of fiction was now staring at him in the face, in the form of a scaled wyvern that had eyes of polished amber.

"out!"

that was the last word changkyun had heard leave his father's mouth. the english word was somehow familiar, the only word making sense in his exhausted and drained brain. he recalled his own eyes widening in disbelief as he stumbled to obey what he was ordered. tripping over his foreign limbs, he had made it through the doorway and out in the chilly january air.

one last shrill echoed from the house before there was silence and changkyun was left to wonder how he got there.

casting a final glance to his ex home, he turned to traipse up the slope into the forest that was then his shelter.

☾☉☽

once changkyun had woken up the next day, he found himself to be back in his human body. at least, for the most part. his horns were still sitting atop his head, curved like a gazelle's. this had confirmed that he was definitely not dreaming.

unfortunately.

he heaved a sigh as he sat up in his worn down clothing that had somehow managed to otherwise remain unscathed. he didn't really think much of it at that point- he had just turned into a wyvern barely twelve hours before.

he figured he should've been more upset about being kicked out. he should've felt something at least. but alas, he didn't really feel anything. his dad had been more of a teacher than a guardian or parent; they didn't really have any precious moments that changkyun could cry over. no good night kisses. no words of encouragement. no warm hugs. no home-cooked meals. no family dinners. nothing.

that in itself should've caused changkyun to break down and sob. but that's just how it was, he never really saw anything different. he didn't know what a real parent did or how they comforted or took care of their child. he figured his family was normal. his mother had left shortly after his birth, yes, but the memory of her was never brought up in his household so he really couldn't feel any emotions toward her. people simply coexisted, that's how he was taught.

changkyun didn't really have a niche for the emotions thing anyway. he saw people smile, sure, his father used to do it all the time. the marketplace was full of furious customers who yelled and retorted with their entire being. there were some crying kids who were upset over not receiving that one toy they asked their mom for. hopeful sellers shouted how their product was the best, how it was the cheapest and best quality. it wasn't that changkyun hadn't seen emotions from others, but rather he couldn't exactly express them himself.

so whereas his face was hard and neutral as always, and his posture only slightly slumped, he was very scared. very anxious. and so very, very confused.

he was in the middle of the woodland surrounding a lake, with only flat plains for miles until grass gave way to roads that led to the nearest city. he was alone, in ragged clothing that he had been wearing for over twenty-four hours now. along with an aching body, light scratches were sprinkled across his flesh; probably due to the scales retracting overnight. inhuman horns shot up from his head of black locks, curved gracefully upwards. they softly glimmered a deep indigo in the streams of sunlight that managed to pierce through the leaves overhead. his tired eyes were colored an odd mixture of orange and brown, his pupil not quite rounded or slitted, just in between.

he had just turned into a being that shouldn't be real. he knew that; he was growing to accept it as he figured nothing would change any time soon. part of him wasn't really surprised in the first place. deciding that it'd be best to deal with the sudden changes on his own, and try to use them to his advantage, he rose from his seat on an old ringed stump.

he had done most things in his life alone anyways. he was taught the scientific functions of life and everything about it, so he supposed that tackling this big of a problem wasn't impossible.  
plus, he believed all things happened for a reason. there had to be some explanation behind this.

☾☉☽

and so, after four grueling years, he had learned fairly well how to control his abilities. of course, it wasn't perfect- he still occasionally slammed into trees during flight- but all the same he had definitely greatly improved his skills compared to when he was fifteen.

for one, he could finally control his human form and wyvern form. it took quite a bit to perfect; roughly two to three years. it still wasn't quite as impeccable as changkyun would like it to be, though. sometimes his horns would appear and his eyes would change when he was too weak or tired to command his body to do otherwise.

he didn't usually go to the city or populated areas; he was a bit too socially inept to do that. but he still had to in order to make a living. as much as he would love to remain in the forest his whole life without worrying about people, he still needed clean clothing and food and some cash.

so every three months, he'd force himself to go into town. back when he was seventeen, he had managed to salvage a black hoodie in decent enough condition. it was two sizes too big, sure, and it had some rips in the elbows, but it protected him pretty well from any weather that could harm his skin. due to that, he deemed himself presentable enough to go through some of the sidewalks alongside stores instead of rummaging through alleyways. he had even managed to come up with scarred jeans and a few dollars.

nowadays though, he wasn't as lucky. his hoodie swallowed up his entire form, even more so than when he first found it. he couldn't remember the last time he had had a full meal that left him satisfied. so he had to go into town a lot more, today being one of those days.

he didn't think a random day in the middle of summer would change his life so drastically.

the day was normal enough. the sun was hot as it beamed down from the sky, free of clouds in its torment of heat. there was a crisp bite to the air though, signaling the close arrival of autumn. the incoming of colder weather was all the more reason for changkyun to be going into town.

it was pretty early. there was only a quiet hum of talking in the small shops he passed. the roads were, for the most part, deserted as he strode past locked buildings that still had yet to officially open for the day.

changkyun's eyes scanned the sidewalks and alleys for any feasible supplies he could retrieve from the bags of disposal. some stray cats meowed when they saw him and ran off, a few daring to approach him. those bold few brought a smile to changkyun's face as he let them sniff him before they eventually retreated back into the pipelines of the city.

he continued his trek, thinking about which routes he should take when there was suddenly a squawk of alarm. he immediately stopped in his tracks, eyes narrowed into slits as flecks of amber gently glowed in the iris. he sniffed the air, searching for signs of predators when he finally caught the scent.

fear, definitely. he knew that scent all too well. there was the aroma of embers and ashes too, but it seemed to be oddly artificial. the mixture was strange to say the least, and it had definitely caught changkyun's attention from his scavenging for supplies.

he snapped around, nostrils flaring as a single airy smoke ring flitted from his nose. he eyed his surroundings with more caution, trying to pinpoint the exact location of whatever source had the peculiar scent and had made the noise.

there! a flash of blonde hair. it left as soon as it appeared, leaving changkyun to chase after it.

why he was running after some mysterious figure he wasn't sure. it could have been some kind of dog that had rolled around in the shambles of something burned for all he knew. but there was a pull that forced him to follow. a pull that urged him this was important, that whatever was going to happen was going to determine his future and more. and his whole life was based on pulls after he was left to his own devices, so of course, he complied.

changkyun rushed through the alleyways, weaving in and out of the narrow shortcuts he had come to learn over the years. his footsteps sounded silently, not even an echo making its way through the tight streets. he suddenly halted in the south artery between an old laundromat and a small tenement. the scent seemed to be stronger here.

his gaze swept over the molding brick obstruction. crumpled balls of trash and crushed bottles littered the cement, dirt and leaves still as if the whole world was holding its breath at that very moment. the scuttling of rats was absent, no shadows of fleeing strays stretching across the dark walls.

smoke rings rose from his nostrils, blowing out into plumes before fading into the quickly approaching late dawn air. his eyes were now completely amber, flicking back and forth to try and find the target.

"hi!"

the exclamation was abruptly shouted, causing changkyun to huff out a large bellow of smog in surprise. he instantaneously stepped backward when the bright face of a blonde man popped into his face, eyes crescents.

"i didn't think you'd follow me! i didn't think you could," the guy continued, his eyes blinking curiously. the orbs were a warm brown, a bit of a flame seeming to flicker. "i'm minhyuk!"

all changkyun did was blink in response. his amber eyes had dimmed, but he still scanned over minhyuk warily. his lips were set in a thin line, unsure of what he was supposed to do next. greet him? say his own name? turn away? ask him questions? he wasn't quite sure of how this social thing worked.

"here, look, like this," the blonde offered his advice, seeming to know what the smaller was thinking. he brought his hand upwards, leaving it in front of changkyun's. "and then you say your name," minhyuk encouraged, motioning for changkyun to do so with his free hand.

"er... i'm changkyun," the black haired boy's deep voice rumbled, hesitantly opening his hand from the enclosed fist he had originally.

minhyuk grinned and gave the other's hand a firm shake, heat from his skin causing changkyun to hiss a bit and for a few scales to bloom. The scales prevented anymore pain, so changkyun kept his hand in the other's grip, eyeing him with some sense of curiosity and incredulity.

"ah~ scales!" the older observed excitedly, eyes even brighter than before as he pulled away from the handshake. "i had a feeling you were one of us!"

"one of-?" changkyun cut himself off, eyes narrowing in distrust. his eyes glowed amber, smoke rings silently ascending from his nose. what was this insane boy going on about? first he had a strange scent, then he was all happy and jumpy, and now he was prattling about some 'us' as if changkyun belonged somewhere.

"ah-- right, right!" minhyuk's eyed gleamed with realization. "sorry, right. i should probably explain myself. i'm a phoenix shifter, and there are five other guys who can shift into some weird creatures, too. we've managed to make a kind of clan from finding each other. you're like us!"

the other simply stared at him. changkyun couldn't fathom what the hell was going on. this was possibly even more confusing than the transformation! there couldn't be a way that so many supernatural beings were created in such a short time period. sure, maybe some shifters were out there, but he didn't believe that there'd be so many! and all with each other? at the same time? what the fuck was going on?

"okay, yeah-- i can see why you'd look like that but-" minhyuk was rambling, shifting on his feet nervously. had he been barefoot this entire time? "listen, we've known about you for a few months now and we just wanted to know what you could do. er... like, how you'd react-" he was fumbling over his words, brow furrowed as he tried to construct a valid sentence. "so i kind of just-- i made a bit of a commotion to see what you would do. i didn't know that you would follow me! all the way here, too! i'm really sorry about that, actually..."

"what do you want?" changkyun asked gruffly, eyes narrowed as he assessed minhyuk thoroughly. the blonde seemed to be a bit jittery, and now that changkyun was surveying him with more hostility, there was a bit of apprehension in his eyes as he looked around anxiously.

the question caught his attention. that same zealous spark in his eyes ignited, shimmering in his chocolate eyes. he beamed from ear to ear, eyes curving to turn into crescents once more.

"we want you to join us!"

☾☉ END ☉☽

**Author's Note:**

> this is changkyun's solo installment of the monsta x fantasy au. expect much more to come! x


End file.
